You can't do this to me
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: aku tak tahu apakah kesalahan namanya jika seorang perempuan bermain logika. Sederhana. Aku hanya tak ingin ditelan oleh cinta hingga menyebabkan mataku buta. Aku tak ingin jatuh pada hal yang sama. Karena kehidupanku sudah rumit. Jadi aku tak ingin segalanya jadi sulit. Terutama karena kini aku menapaki jalan sebagai wanita karir.


You Can't Do This to Me

 _ **Summary : aku tak tahu apakah kesalahan namanya jika seorang perempuan bermain logika. Sederhana. Aku hanya tak ingin ditelan oleh cinta hingga menyebabkan mataku buta. Aku tak ingin jatuh pada hal yang sama. Karena kehidupanku sudah rumit. Jadi aku tak ingin segalanya jadi sulit. Terutama karena kini aku menapaki jalan sebagai wanita karir.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : General, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Kini usiaku sudah duapuluh tahun dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi dua puluh satu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku masih bercanda dengan sosok bernamakan temam sekolah, tapi kini dihadapanku hanya ada deadline dan deadline. Project yang tanpa habisnya dan ocehan manis nan sadis yang menghiasi hampir disetiap harinya. Menjadi kambing hitam atas kesalahan orang lain, adalah lauk wajibnya.

Sekedar informasi, aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama yang bergerak di bidang Manufacturing. Menjadi seorang pemegang project dimana aku dan timku menentukan segala penggunaan mesin dan jumlah orang yang di haruskan berada di setiap _line._ Singkat kata, aku ini orang penting tapi tak dianggap penting. Dibutuhkan tapi diacuhkan. Jikalau project yang ku _handle_ sukses, atasan dan orang-orang asing yang menjadi penguasa akan koar-koar layaknya kelelawar yang meneriakkan kesuksesan mereka. Padahal yang bekerja keras aku, sekali lagi, aku. Dan jika ada kesalahan sedikit saja, aku yang akan babak belur. Tak masalah kalau hanya kena tegur, tapi tatapan sinis nan meremehkan itulah yang paling aku benci.

Kuakui aku hanyalah tamatan _SMA._ Dan kuakui aku hanyalah anak kampung yang hidup merantau di kota dan numpang mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi orang tuaku dirumah. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka direndahkan meski setiap saat kerjaku harus merendah. Tapi sekali lagi aku bukanlah orang rendah. Aku punya harga diri tinggi dan pemikiran yang rumit yang harusnya tak dimiliki anak perempuan seusiaku. Bukan karena kebanyakan menonton Dorama yang setiap malam ditayangkan di kacah pertelivisian, bukan juga karena terlalu banyak membaca fiksi di situs . Bukan. Hanya saja aku terlalu imaginatif. Apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan di kacah dunia kerja, seperti membantai mulut-mulut dan pihak yang mengakui hasil kerja kerasku kadang sering kulakukan di dunia mimpi. Juga perkataan yang biasanya kutahan agar tidak meluncur dan terkena _surat peringatan,_ kulakukan. Kucaci mereka habis-habisan, dan itu hanya bisa kulakukan di dalam hati hingga terbawa mimpi. Hingga terkadang aku bisa tersenyum sendiri di depan komputer hanya karena membayangkannya saja.

Bicara tentang pekerjaan tak akan ada habisnya. Aku jadi sadar, bagaimana dulu aku sering meminta ini itu pada orang tuaku tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana mereka mendapatkan uang. Egois, ya kuakui itu. Aku sangat egois, bahkan tak jarang aku juga temperamental. Mudah marah hanya karena hal sepele.

Dulu ketika semasa _SMA_ tak banyak yang mau berteman denganku karena menurut mereka aku ini membosankan. Catat dan garis bawahi kata membosankan itu. Pun dengan segala aturan yang selalu kupegang teguh, hingga membuat banyak pihak memutar mata bosan. Tak pernah melanggar aturan, datang tepat waktu, mengerjakan tugas, nilai hampir sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran, tidak pernah mencontek, menjadi salah hal yang mengusir banyak orang dari sekitarku. Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Kalaupun ada, takkan bertahan lama karena yang mereka inginkan bukanlah pertemanan itu, melainkan otakku. Bukannya sombong, aku tak pernah tega dengan seseorang yang kuanggap dekat denganku, terlebih seseorang yang bekerja keras namun tetap mendapatkan hasil yang kecil. Tanpa dimintapun aku akan membantu. Tapi setelah kubantu, pada akhirnya mereka menjauh. Aku benci itu, tapi berteriakpun percuma, siapa yang mau dengar.

Maka dari itu aku mulai menutup diri. Pernah suatu ketika aku dikucilkan di kelas hanya karena protes guruku tak adil. Yang mencontek mendapatkan nilai bagus, dan yang murni mendapatkan nilai standar nyaris remidi. Dan ketika aku meminta tes ulang karena _maaf_ aku yang tergolong pintar dianggap bodoh, sedangkan yang bodoh dianggap pintar. Mereka mengamuk! Teman sekelasku mengamuk! Dan hasilnya apa? aku menelan pil pahit karena guruku menolak diadakan tes ulang. Heck! Aku benci teman sekelasku!

Cukup berlangsung lama aku dikucilkan. Sekitar hampir dua bulan. Rasanya aku ingin kabur dan berhenti sekolah, tapi melihat ibuku yang dulu _single_ parent aku jadi berpikir ulang. Aku nekat pergi ke sekolah, menahan tangis dan pura-pura acuh. Meski hatiku tak demikian, lukaku menganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak? cibiran demi cibiran dilontarkan seolah aku ini tersangka pembunuhan. Seolah aku ini seonggok bakteri yang wajib disingkirkan.

Sekarang aku tanya. Kalau begini, apakah kalian percaya apa itu teman? Kalau kalian tanya aku, maka aku tidak percaya. Sahabat? Tak ada kata itu dikamusku waktu itu.

Kuselalu menyibukkan diriku dengan belajar. Kalaupun ingin hiburan, maka anime akan menjadi penghibur lara. Dorama? Aku menonton tentu saja. Aku juga remaja yang butuh bumbu romantis, meski hidupku tak pernah manis.

Contohnya, ketika semua temanku sibuk dengan kekasih mereka, aku sibuk dengan buku. Ketika mereka jalan dengan kekasih mereka, maka aku hanya bisa mengajak ibuku. Tak ada laki-laki yang mau dekat denganku. Aku sempat mempertanyakan hal ini. Kenapa? aku juga tidak jelek meski aku tidak cantik. Postur tubuhku lumayan dan otakku juga lumayan. Aku juga tidak miskin atau kaya. Mereka saja bisa mendapatkan kekasih, kenapa aku tidak? apa aku yang salah? Atau mereka yang salah? Atau cara pandangku yang merupakan kesalahan? Disini aku benar-benar serba salah. Bahkan otakku tidak bisa menerjemahkannya dengan kata-kata. Tak ayal aku sering menutupi kekuranganku ini dengan tampil ceria, pura-pura cuek padahal jika sendian _mewek._ Menggelikan.

Sebenarnya, aku pernah dekat dengan beberapa anak laki-laki. Cinta pertamaku, teman sekelasku, dan orang yang disukai temanku. Mari kita mulai dari teman sekelasku.

Dulu, ketika aku kelas satu _SMP,_ aku tertarik dengan salah satu teman sekelasku, hingga ketika aku naik kelas dua, sahabatku menjalin kasih dengannya dan hancurlah perasaanku. Aku tidak menyalahkan sahabatku, disini aku yang salah karena aku memendam perasaanku. Satu lagi, jangan heran aku menyebut sahabat karena semasa _SMP_ aku benar-benar memiliki sahabat yang satu jalan pikiran dan menerimaku apa adanya.

Disaat aku bersedih, entah kenapa seseorang yang namanya berada setelah namaku di absensi hadir. Aku jarang mengerjakan tugas, dan dengan senang hati dia akan menawarkan bukunya padaku. Bahkan ketika ada yang jahil menukar kursiku, dia rela kursinya kutukar. Dia sangat baik, sangat sangat baik. Tak ada pikiran aku menyukainya atau dia menyukaiku kalau tidak seseorang mengatakannya. Aku shock bukan main. Katanya, dia menuliskan namaku di ruang lab bahasa indonesia. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku tahu? dia menjauhiku. Bicara saja tidak, dan aku diacuhkan. Hei! Apa salahku!

Masih dalam kasus teman sekelas. Aku naik ke kelas tiga _SMP._ Dan struktur pembagian kelas kembali seperti kelas satu. Kebetulan aku duduk di deretan kedua dari pintu, dan meja nomor dua dari belakang. Dimana deretan pertama dari pintu dan meja belakangku isinya anak laki-laki semua. Satu kata, menyebalkan. Aku diganggu. Hidupku tak tenang. Dibully habis-habisan, hingga banyak yang bilang aku ini _Jerry_ yang merupakan santapan empuk para _Tom Cat_ di kelasku. Sinting! Aku hanya ingin tenang di kelas tiga setelah cintaku kandas tahun lalu. Musim ini inginnya tenang, tapi rasanya aku tak mengenal kata itu. Penggarisku dipatahkan, dipotong menjadi potongan kecil-kecil kemudian dibagi-bagi. Tempat pensilku di rampas yang isinya lagi-lagi di bagi-bagi. Tas baruku di buang ditempat sampah. Dan bangkuku di coret menggunakan _tipek_. Saat aku menulis, diam-diam jariku diikat menggunakan tali bangunan kemudian di tarik. Kurang kerjaan sekali. Rasanya bagai neraka. Aku benci dikerjai, terutama tawa mengejek dari anak laki-laki dikelasku. Malu sekali rasanya.

Namun tak disangka, ada satu orang yang tidak menertawakanku. Dia teman yang duduk di belakangku. Yang sering kupinjam catatannya dikarenakan mataku _minus._ Dia baik, dan sekedar informasi, dia adalah seseorang yang disukai salah satu teman perempuanku dikelas. Aku sering menggodanya, dan dia selalu marah tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Kami berteman baik. Sering sharing dan cerita banyak hal. Dia bahkan tak jenuh menanggapi ocehanku yang kelewat panjang. Aku menyukainya sebagai teman. Hingga . . .

"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Huh?"

GILA!

Dia menembakku? Rasanya ingin sekali aku tertawa, tapi entah kenapa ada yang berdesir di hatiku hingga tawaku lenyap. Meski begitu aku tak percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dia katakan lewat SMS.

"Kamu bercanda?"

Sekiranya itulah balasan pesanku, aku hanya ingin tanya apakah ia serius tidak. Dan kalau ia sudah lama kenal aku dan mengerti sifatku, harusnya ia balik tanya atau menegaskan agar aku percaya. Tapi apa? dia tak balas pesanku hingga keesokan harinya kudapati ia tukar tempat duduk dengan yang lain. Aku bingung saat itu, kucoba bicara, diacuhkan. Kucoba kirim pesan, tak dibalas. Kucoba telfon, tak diangkat. Maunya apa?

"Kamu menolaknya ya?" tanya salah satu teman laki-lakinya

Aku diam. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menolaknya, dan aku juga tidak pernah menerimanya. Alasannya sederhana, karena aku tak ingin teman perempuanku terluka. Bukankah niatku baik? tapi hasilnya, temanku tahu dan ia menangis. Sementara dia menjauhiku. Aku tertawa. Aku seperti orang jahat diantara mereka. Padahal aku sudah melakukan hal yang menurutku terbaik. Tak ada kesempatan untuk membicarakan, atau tepatnya aku tak diberi kesempatan. Bahkan sampai lulus.

Selanjutnya kehidupan SMA membosankanlah yang aku dapati hingga tak ada cerita manis yang dapat aku katakan. Tak ada cinta. Benar-benar ala seorang kutu buku. Aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongku menjadi seperti itu. Hanya saja aku rasa begini. Kalau niat baik dan sikap lembutku dianggap cinta, maka lebih baik aku tak baik dan tidak ramah sekalian. Toh kalau memang suka, pasti akan tetap menerimaku bagaimanapun juga. Realistis. Hingga diakhir aku kembali menelan pil pahit. Yaitu, tak ada yang mau tahu sifat asliku, tak ada yang mau mengenalku dan imej _sombong_ melekat pada diriku.

Setelah lulus, aku berjanji akan mengubah diriku. Tapi kuakui aku kesulitan. Selama tiga tahun aku menjadi pribadi dingin nan ketus. Dan kini aku memaksa diri menjadi ramah, aneh sekali. Sulit pula berkomunikasi dengan yang lain. Di otakku, banyak sekali pertimbangan, apakah begini benar, ataukah bagaimana kalau kalimatku menyinggung, atau bagaimana kalau membosankan? Garing? Kompleks.

Mungkin aku akan tetap seperti itu kalau tidak diterima bekerja di tempat ini. Tempat yang sekarang menjadi tempatku mencari nafkah. Banyaknya macam orang, berbagai pendidikan, suku, ras, bahasa, pengalaman, usia, membuatku dituntut untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Meski awalnya kesulitan dan sering menangis ketika pulang, tapi karena bimbingan _leader_ aku jadi terbiasa.

Dan lagi-lagi kehidupanku berubah. Aku menjadi seorang pekerja keras, dan ramah. Pun banyak bicara. Tapi kali ini bicara adalah hal paling mudah. Lidahku benar-benar sudah diasah hingga tanpa komando bisa berbicara spontan dengan berbagai nada pada orang berbeda, tergantung tingkatnya. Dan dari situlah, aku benar-benar terlena. Kerja menghasilkan uang, aku juga punya _leader_ yang menjadi sosok teman, sahabat, dan kakak secara bersamaan. Mengubah cara pandangku yang lama menjadi cara pandang baru hinga muncullah kompleksitas dalam otakku. Beliau selalu meracuniku dengan berbagai macam bumbu, mengenalkanku pada dunia kerja dan kerasnya persaingan. Aku sungguh kagum dengan pemikirannya. Tanpa dia, mungkin aku takkan pernah menikmati kerja. Dan karena ia serta temanku yang lain yang memiliki cara pandang sama denganku aku jadi melupakan cinta. Bukan sengaja tapi benar-benar lupa. Hingga tanpa sadar usiaku sudah duapuluh tahun. Banyak temanku yang sudah menikah dan aku benar-benar shock ketika ditanya . . .

"Kapan menikah?"

Aku acuh saja, bukan pura-pura acuh seperti dulu. Tapi benar-benar acuh. Menurutku aku masih muda, banyak yang ingin kugapai dan kuwujudkan. Meski tak bisa melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan setidaknya aku bisa menjadi wanita karir yang sukses, itulah doaku.

Dan ya, begitulah. Senin-Jumat kerja. Sabtu-Minggu _ngezombie_ di dorm. Malas-malasan sambil makan, nonton, atau baca fiksi. Kata orang itu membosankan. Tapi bagiku menjadi orang tidak berguna selama dua hari adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada. Tak ada yang protes kapan harus mandi, mencuci atau menyeterika pakaian. Sungguh bahagia. Sederhana bukan? Uhm, kalau bahasa kerennya sekarang mungkin _½ Hikikomori._

Satu lagi, tadi aku belum menceritakan tentang cinta pertamaku bukan? Sekarang mari kita mulai.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Tetanggaku. Usianya selisih tiga tahun denganku. Dan dulu aku pernah menyukainya selama empat tahun. Biasa, _cinta monyet_ anak kecil. Kalian pasti tahu hal itu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Setelah aku tidak menyukainya gara-gara kompleksnya kehidupan _SMP-ku,_ dan kehidupan membosankanku di _SMA_ serta kesibukanku di dunia kerja, ketika aku bertemu dengannya aku selalu merasakan ada yang aneh. Sudut hatiku bergetar meski aku tak mau mengakuinya. Aku senang meski hanya melihatnya, dan hatiku terusik setiap seseorang menyebut namanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku namun sejauh kesimpulan yang kuambil itu adalah efek terlalu lama menyukainya.

Tapi . . .

Kalau iya, itu hanya cinta _monyet_ anak kecil dulu. Tidak mungkin masih ada setelah delapan tahun. Atau ini karena aku tidak pernah lagi jatuh cinta hingga getaran kecil itu sanggup membuatku bingung? Bahkan dengan konyolnya aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia menjadi sosok _imam_ ku? Gila!

Silahkan anggap aku gila. Tapi aku punya penjelasan lebih tentang kegilaanku ini.

Sejujurnya, meski ia tetanggaku, dan aku pernah menyukainya selama empat tahun, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya. Komunikasi sejak dulu terbatas. Dulu dia adalah seorang pemalu dihadapanku. Banyak bicara pada orang lain tapi sedikit bicara padaku. Bahkan ketika kami dekat dan aku bicara penting dia hanya menanggapiku secara acuh seakan omonganku hanyalah angin lalu. Sungguh, aku tersinggung. Hei, aku ini bukan patung, kau tahu itu? Harusnya aku benci dia, tapi lagi-lagi kebencian itu menguap begitu saja.

Tak banyak pula aku bertemu dengannya. Meski tetangga belum tentu sebulan sekali bertemu. Apalagi sekarang kondisiku yang merantau? Sungguh aku melewatkan banyak hal disini. Ketika aku pulang dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, dia terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih manly dan terlihat lebih bijak dari sebelumnya. Terlebih senyumnya yang membuatku langsung bungkam. Meski kutahu itu bukan senyum untukku. Tunggu, apa aku mengharapkannya? Jangan bercanda. Aku bukan ABG Labil yang mudah jatuh cinta.

Ya, aku berpikir itu hanyalah kekaguman sesaat padanya. Catat dan garis bawahi kata sesaat.

Harusnya hanya sesaat aku tertarik padanya. Tapi entah kenapa setelah melihat wajahnya, aku mulai merindukannya. Tak masalah kalau tidak bicara, karena kutahu ia takkan pernah mau bicara padaku entah atas alasan dan dasar apa. Hanya melihatpun itu sudah cukup. Jadi, apakah yang seperti ini disebut cinta? Aku masih tak percaya cinta. Karena sejauh yang kutahu kisah cintaku tak pernah mulus. Bahkan selalu kandas ditengah jalan. Jadi kalau aku percaya begitu saja kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku akan merasa kalah. Kalah dengan diriku sendiri. Ingat, aku punya harga diri tinggi.

Orang bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta maka kau harus siap patah hati. Aku sudah terlalu sering patah hati. Jadi aku tak mau mudah jatuh cinta. Jadi walaupun kini hatiku serasa dicubit dan teriris melihat sikapnya, logikaku menyangkal kalau aku mencintainya. Biar kupertegas, aku tidak mencintainya! Sama sekali tidak!

Dan harusnya juga tidak.

Hari ini, aku kembali melihatnya. Ia memakai atasan indigo bermotif yang berukuran pas. Rambutnya disisir rapi, menambah kesan gentle pada dirinya. Seiring langkahnya, seiring itu pula aku tergerak. Bukan otakku, melainkan hati kecilku. Dengan tidak tahu dirinya mataku mengikuti kemana dia melangkah, cara dia bicara, bahkan menggerakkan kelopak mata sekalipun. Otakku terus berseru tidak, namun hati kecilku seolah mengejek dengan memenangkan perdebatan. Lihatlah kini aku yang terdiam dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Aku benci ini.

Perasaan ini tidak boleh tumbuh. Aku tidak ingin mencintai, aku ingin dicintai. Itulah yang diajarkan oleh ibuku padaku. Karena beliau tahu arti kata ditinggalkan. Sakitnya bukan main karena aku juga korban dari _broken home._

Sebisa mungkin aku menjaga hatiku, terlebih aku sudah dewasa. Godaan akan semakin gencar seiring bertambahnya usiaku. Aku harus lebih bijak dalam menyikapi segala sesuatu. Tapi sialnya setiap kali melihatnya hanya kurang dari lima detik, semua kalimat bijak dan kedewasaanku seolah dipermainkan. Mungkin bukan niatnya mempermainkanku. Tapi percaya tidak percaya aku merasa demikian. Aku seperti anak kemarin sore yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Seakan ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutku hingga rasanya pipiku ikut memanas. Ingin rasanya aku menampar diriku sendiri dan menyadarkan diri kalau dia bukanlah seseorang yang boleh kuharapkan, namun tanganku tak mau bergerak. Segala sumpah serapah kurapalkan dalam hati, berharap sedikit saja hatiku memberi belas kasihan pada logikaku yang lumpuh, namun ia terlalu pelit untuk sekedar mengasihani. Aku ditertawakan, diejek dan direndahkan oleh diriku sendiri. Menggelikan.

Dan itu semua hanya karena satu orang.

Kalau ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, sudah kupastikan ia akan marah, mencaci makiku dengan kalimat terburuk yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan atau bahkan melayangkan tamparan padaku yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya sudah memujanya. Hei, aku tidak memujanya, aku menolak keras untuk memuja. Itu bukan aku, melainkan hatiku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku atau menghakimiku layaknya aku ini teroris.

Kau tahu? aku sudah berusaha menyangkal semua ini. Aku tak mau memperunyam keadaan atau mengusikmu. Sungguh aku tak mau. Aku hanya ingin diriku sendiri bahagia dan kau bahagia. Mungkin itu sebaris kalimat doaku untukmu.

Dan aku hanya akan melihatmu dari belakang. Memperhatikanmu layaknya sebuah bayangan.

Jika kau tanya apa yang membuatku sampai seperti ini? jawabannya aku tidak tahu. Senyummu? Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sendiri. Ingat, otakku terlalu kompleks untuk menerjemahkan semuanya kedalam satu kalimat.

Hanya saja, kurasa kau bukanlah orang jahat. Meski aku tak tahu apakah kau sepenuhnya orang baik. Bukan berprasangka buruk, tapi aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku. Dan, menurutku kau cukup bisa diandalkan. Sungguh cocok menjadi seseorang yang berada di depan. Jika ini jaman perang, mungkin aku akan mengatakan kau layaknya panglima yang berada digaris depan. Berlebihan? Entahlah.

Di akhir, aku hanya bisa berharap. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Karena aku tidak ingin memujamu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak memuja dimana aku tak pernah dipuja. Sudah cukup aku merasakan pahitnya cinta jadi tidak untuk kali ini. Biarkan perasaanku hanya menjadi milikku. Biar saja kupendam apa yang kurasakan hingga lambat laun menguap. Biarkan aku terluka sendirian karena aku yakin kelak akan ada sosok yang mengobatinya. Dan biarkan aku bahagia dengan tidak mencintaimu.

Hingga ketika tetes embun membasahi hatiku, aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Mina-san, maaf publish ulang. Kemarin sempat Nao hapus, dan sekarag dikarenakan kebutuhan maka Nao publish lagi.

Maaf kalau garing atau tidak menyentuh. Sekali lagi Nao tekankan ini hanyalah pengalihan sementara karena Nao pusing memikirkan kelanjutan _INDP._ Tapi meski begitu Nao harap kalian menyukainya. Terkadang tema ringan bisa berkenan dihati juga kan? Semoga demikian.

Sekedar informasi, sebenarnya ini serapan dari kisah pribadi Nao. Cukup real. Meski penyampaiannya sengaja dilebihkan. Dan setelah baca ini, Nao harap kalian tidak menatap jijik atau mengenaskan pada Nao. Tak ada salahnya menulis curahan hati pada fiksi kan?

Maaf banyak typos atau hal lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Nao tidak menuntut banyak. Hanya sekedar review saja, biarkan Nao tahu tanggapan kalian.

Sekiranya sekian. Jangan sungkan untuk inbox Nao, karena pasti dibalas kok.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


End file.
